Yes, love
by Fuzzy Niffler
Summary: Something of a sequal to Love? Though it isn't written in the same style. SuzaxLulu yaoi.


**A/N: **Hello all. I've written something of a sequal to Love? I shouldn't have stayed up to do it though. It's nearly two in the morning. What is wrong with me? .:shakes head:. Oh well, I hope you guys like this.

Oh, did I mention it's pretty much a **PWP lemon**? 'Cause it is. I pretty much think it's crap, but I'm posting it anyway. Hope you like it :P.

**Warning: **BoyxBoy lemon. Kind of as I mentioned.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass. This would actually happen if I did.

* * *

Silence reigned through the room following Lelouch's confession. Then Suzaku gave a weak laugh. "Hah, you're funny Lelouch. You wouldn't just come out and say that though, I know you..." The words died on his lips at the intense look in Lelouch's eyes. It was frighteningly serious and Suzaku found he couldn't speak. The violet swirled with different emotions -more than Suzaku could ever remember seeing in those eyes, even from when they were children- and the thought that Lelouch could be serious about this left him utterly breathless. 

"You do know me," Lelouch murmured. His voice flowed over Suzaku's ears and into his brain, as his voice always had. The voice of a manipulator to be sure, not that he had ever minded, "And you know I wouldn't lie about something so serious." And it was true. Lelouch loved him, or so he seemed to be convinced. Suzaku still couldn't speak, his shock having numbed his tongue. And then something else began spreading through him. A warmth he had seldom felt before.

"You love me..." He whispered. There was no question in his voice. It was as though he was convincing himself he had heard those words and that this wasn't just another dream. One where he would wake up to find they were still only friends. Lelouch watched Suzaku's face wearily, but found he was excited by what he saw. No rejection, only curiosity and something else... Something he hadn't ever seen on the other young man's face before.

"I do. You know I wouldn't say this if I wasn't sure-" Lelouch's words were cut off by Suzaku's lips against his. It was a brief kiss, but firm and warm, truly unlike anything Lelouch had ever felt before. Suzaku pulled back rather quickly, though he put no more than an inch or two of distance between their lips.

"You're still talking," He murmured, "You could convince someone with just one word, Lelouch... It's your voice..." Lelouch blinked slowly at the green eyes that stared into his own. They were distracting him... "I would do anything for your voice..."

Their lips met again, gently at first, as though testing the waters before diving in deeper. Suzaku was warm and inviting, and he tasted almost like vanilla. Lelouch differed. His mouth and tongue were hot and spoke of a need that amazed Suzaku.

They broke apart, breath coming in short pants as they stared at each other. Suzaku's eyes were wide, almost excited, while Lelouch's were half-mast as he watched the other boy. Suzaku leaned in for another kiss, when the sound of girls voices came from the other side of the door.

The two boys sprang apart as though the other were poisonous. Their eyes were on the door, but the voices simply passed by. Once their eyes met again, and there was a moment of silence between the two before Suzaku bit his lip.

"Lelouch," he murmured, "We shouldn't do this here; this is a classroom..." He trailed off. A sigh passed through Lelouch's lips.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch murmured, "You seem to have forgotten we can lock the door..." Suzaku's eyes widened a fraction and he bit his lip.

"I don't know about this..." He began, but trailed off as Lelouch sauntered to the door and locked it. The darker-haired boy turned to watch Suzaku from under his lashes.

"I do," he purred. Suzaku shivered as Lelouch's voice, laden with honey -or maybe it was lust?- seeped its way into his mind and took over, "I know about this. And I know you want it as I do."

Lelouch stepped forward, hips swaying alluringly as he did, and Suzaku took a few steps back. Yes, he wanted this, but a classroom wasn't really the place to-

"Suzaku," Lelouch said his name slowly, with the intent to make him stop. And it worked. Suzaku remained in place as Lelouch continued forward.

"Lelouch," the green-eyed boy breathed, "Couldn't we at least go somewhere else?" Lelouch smirked and shook his head.

"But Suzaku," he drawled, "I want you _now,_" Lelouch slung his arms around Suzaku's neck. The lighter-haired boy blushed.

"And you always get what you want, I suppose," Suzaku mumbled, unable to look away from Lelouch's mischievous eyes.

"As long as you give it to me," Lelouch played with the hair at the base of Suzaku's neck as he leaned closer. His voice was quiet and breathy, "And you will, won't you?"

Suzaku groaned as he could no longer resist the temptation that was Lelouch and leaned in to capture the darker haired boy's lips in a kiss. Suzaku felt a smirk pressing against his own lips and growled quietly, but did not pull away.

Lelouch suckled on Suzaku's lower lip, making the taller boy grunt in surprise before parting his lips. Lelouch poked and prodded and invaded Suzaku's mouth in just a way that made his head spin.

Suzaku pulled away then to look at Lelouch, but the violet boy wouldn't have it. He immeadiatly leaned in to nip at Suzaku's jaw.

"Lelouch..." Suzaku pleaded, though he sounded distracted, "We should really go somewhere... Else..." Lelouch tutted and kissed Suzaku's pulse.

"Why?" He murmured, "The door is locked, it's after school and no one needs to use this room. I see no problem." A hard nip at the base of Suzaku's jaw. He wanted to make Suzaku loose control. Wanted to see what that was like.

Suzaku was trying to think of something to counter the points Lelouch had made, but the warm, wet mouth on his skin was more than a little distracting. The buttons on his jacket were being undone and Lelouch was nipping the center of his collarbone.

Lelouch was enjoying the control he had over the soldier. The boy was stronger than he was, so he enjoyed any time he was able to get an advantage physically. Suzaku shivered as air hit his bare chest -when had Lelouch unbuttoned his shirt?- and moaned before he could stop himself as Lelouch kissed his left nipple.

A grin crossed Lelouch's lips.

"What was that noise?" He purred. Suzaku blinked before giving him a small glare.

"It wasn't-ah!" Suzaku shuddered as Lelouch nipped the brown nub. Lelouch chuckled and continued toying with the nipple before nuzzling across Suzaku's chest to give the same treatment to its partner.

"Lelouch," his name came out in a breathy moan, "Wait..." Lelouch sighed and paused, looking up at Suzaku impatiently.

"Yes?" He asked. Suzaku blinked. He hadn't really expected Lelouch to listen.

"We should find somewhere more comfortable," he mumbled. Lelouch rolled his eyes at his friend's words.

"You're shirt's already open, and I don't think either of us really want to wait," he murmured, leaning in to lick Suzaku's chest again. Suzaku gathered himself and pushed Lelouch back. Violet eyes widened in shock before narrowing in something of a pout.

"Not here, Lelouch," Suzaku said firmly. But Lelouch's pout was a force to be reckoned with, so he looked away. Lelouch sighed.

"Suzaku," He murmured, "Suzaku... I want you. Now. And I'll do what it takes to get you _right now_." Suzaku bit his lip.

"Can't we just go to my room, or your room?" He asked quietly. Lelouch growled.

"Fine," he said, "If it bothers you _that much. _We'll go." Lelouch pulled Suzaku's jacket together, looking sulky, and began buttoning it quickly. Suzaku blinked at the violet eyed boy.

"What're you-" he began, but Lelouch just gave him a think-about-it look.

"Do you w_ant _me to drag you through the halls with your shirt unbuttoned? I wouldn't mind, but I thought you might." Suzaku blushed when he realized he hadn't thought about that and let Lelouch finish with his buttons. Once he was done, Lelouch grabbed Suzaku by the hand and dragged him to the door.

Suzaku remained silent and allowed Lelouch to unlock the door and pull him down the hallway. Suzaku smiled at Lelouch, whose face was set in what would be called pout were it anyone else as he stalked across campus towards his home.

Lelouch pulled Suzaku inside and immediately headed to his room, thankful that no one had saw or stopped them. After pushing Suzaku into his room, he followed and shut the door behind them, being sure to lock it. He turned and nearly jumped at finding Suzaku much closer than he thought.

"Shall we continue then?" Suzaku murmured, effectively trapping Lelouch against the door. A slow smirk accompanied by a nod was all he needed. Their lips met again, heatedly pushing and pulling and taking and giving. Suzaku pulled back first, breathing heavily as he blinked a couple times at Lelouch.

The violet eyed boy stared back for a moment before beginning to work on Suzaku's jacket for the third time that day.

"I'm not stopping this time," Lelouch warned, his fingers sliding the buttons from their places, "Not for anything." Suzaku laughed quietly.

"I wouldn't have you stop," he murmured before sliding his hands up to finger the buttons on Lelouch's shirt. The green eyed boy deftly undid the jacket and shirt, sliding his fingers over Lelouch's chest and up his shoulders to push them off.

The boy's lips met again momentarily, untill Suzaku pulled away from Lelouch's lips to nip down his jaw line. Lelouch's hands were everywhere on his chest and back, fluttering fingertips pushing his shirt and jacket off whilst heating the blood in his veins where they touched.

A step forward pushed Suzaku back as he suckled on Lelouch's pulse, eliciting a moan from between parted lips.

"Bed," Lelouch panted. He continued walking forward, directing Suzaku towards his goal, and straddled the hips of his best friend once he sat. Suzaku was kissing down his chest now, and experimentally licked a nipple. At the sharp intake of breath, he grinned in delight and suckled on the pink nub.

"Su-Suzaku," Lelouch moaned, sliding his fingers into wavy locks. Suzaku glanced up at Lelouch before moving to the first rosebud's partner, forcing more noise from the dark haired boy's parted lips.

Suzaku moved then, pinning Lelouch to the bed. Half-lidded, lust glazed violet eyes stared at him from under long lashes. Suzaku had never realized how long those eyelashes were. He leaned in and kissed the flushed skin under each of Lelouch's eyes. Then he jumped as cool fingers slid under the hem of his pants.

"Lelouch-!" he yelped. Lelouch's eyes never left Suzaku's as his fingers whispered over his best friend's need. A shiver passed through Suzaku's body, and a smirk formed on Lelouch's face.

"Suzaku," he purred, "Let me help you with this..." Smooth fingers -those that didn't know hard work- wrapped around Suzaku's erection. He gasped and moaned, shivering as Lelouch pushed and pulled him. A thumb slid over the head of Suzaku's length, and a tremor ran throughout the young man's body.

All too soon, Lelouch pulled his hand away. Suzaku took a shuddering breath and blinked slowly, watching as Lelouch licked the small amount of pre-cum from his fingers.

"I might have to get you back for that..." Suzaku's voice was husky, and Lelouch's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Please do," he murmured, hips rolling up. A quiet growl met his words and Suzaku began moving down his body, dusting open-mouthed kisses as he went. Lelouch was practically squirming in his excitment, wanting Suzaku to move _faster._ But he didn't. He continued casually, making sure to press his lips against every bit of skin he could get to.

Finally, his lips rested just above the hem of Lelouch's pants. His eyes were teasing as they looked up at the violet eyed boy, who was pouting down at him.

"Suzaku," Lelouch's voice was almost pleading. A chuckle passed through the violet eyed boy's lips as his fingers undid the button and zipper on Lelouch's slacks. Lelouch lifted his hips as Suzaku slid down Lelouch's pants and underwear in one smooth motion.

Suzaku sat up then, his green eyes sweeping over Lelouch's exposed body. A flush rose on Lelouch's cheeks -one from embarressment- though he tried to hide it.

"Like what you see?" He asked, chin tilting up proudly. Suzaku chuckled.

"Very much," he murmured before leaning down to lick Lelouch's erection. A gasp passed through Lelouch's lips and his hips bucked up. Suzaku chuckled and held Lelouch's hips down before taking the other boy into his mouth.

"Oh Suzaku," Lelouch breathed, the pleasent heat filling his mind, pushing all thought out. He strained at Suzaku's hands, trying to touch as much of that heat as he could. But Suzaku was stronger, and therefore held Lelouch still. He sucked for a short time, but stopped as he felt pre-cum slide down his throat.

Lelouch blinked dazidly, his brain failing to comprehend immediatly why that heat left so suddenly. He understood quickly, though, as Suzaku began to undo his own pants.

"One moment," Lelouch mumbled. He slid out from under Suzaku with some difficulty and walked over to one of the drawers, pulling out a bottle of lotion -how else was he supposed to keep his hands smooth? He turned and found Suzaku's eyes trailing over his body. A smile curled his lips as he walked back over, handing the lotion over.

"I do hope you know what to do," he said teasingly. Suzaku made a face and took the bottle.

"Thank you for the confidance," he grumbled, coating his fingers with the substance. He blinked and sniffed his fingers, "... Roses, Lelouch?" Suzaku's voice was teasing as his eyes followed Lelouch as he movedo nto the bed. A small blush formed on Lelouch's cheeks.

"What about it?" He asked defensively. Suzaku just shook his head.

"Nothing." Lelouch huffed and layed down on the bed. Suzaku hummed and slid his fingers to Lelouch's entrance, "I'm sorry if it hurts." Lelouch shurgged casually. Suzaku took that as a go ahead and pushed one finger into the other boy.

Lelouch's face contorted. The one finger not exactly painful, but quite uncomfortable. Suzaku rested that finger for a moment before inserting a second. Lelouch hissed this time, and the green eyed boy looked at him with some concern, pausing before scissoring his fingers within his best friend. Lelouch whined quietly, but got used to the feeling soon enough. The third finger hurt more, forcing tears to spring to Lelouch's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Suzaku apologized.

"Shut up, I'll be fine," Lelouch grunted. Suzaku smiled at Lelouch's attitude and scissored again, forcing a small noise from Lelouch. The lighter haired boy continued that way for a time untill Lelouch was pushing against his fingers.

"Go." That was all Suzaku needed. He removed his fingers and grabbed the lotion. He coated himself, biting his lower lip to keep from moaning at the feeling of his own hand. He slid up to press his lips against Lelouch's.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly. Lelouch gave him something of an incredulous look.

"I've been ready for quite a while, Suzaku," he whispered, "_Please, _Go." Suzaku nodded and shifted into position before pushing himself slowly into the boy beneath him. Lelouch grit his teeth as tears sprang to his eyes again. He felt so _filled._ And it hurt. But that was okay, because it was Suzaku. Suzaku, who was, even now, apologizing quietly and murmuring soft words that meant _something _even if Lelouch wouldn't remember exactly what they were.

Suzaku buried himself, shaking as he held himself still so he didn't hurt Lelouch. After Lelouch relaxed, he wiggled his hips a bit, making the green eyed boy gasp quietly as he followed the unspoken command. He moved slowly at first, being as careful as he could. Soon Lelouch's arms were laced around Suzaku's neck and he was moving with the other boy; gasping quietly as Suzaku hit the bundle of nerves inside him.

Their sweat mingled together as they moved. Lelouch was gasping for breath, eyes closed. Suzaku was breathing easier, though not by much. Their sweat mingled and their bodies shone from the fading light that streamed in from the window. Had Lelouch thought of it, he would have closed the blinds.

But that didn't matter because all too soon, Lelouch was coming with a cry of Suzaku's name. His muscles tightened and caused Suzaku to come soon after he did.

Trembling with the aftermath of his orgasm, Suzaku pulled himself out of Lelouch, who suddenly felt very empty. He clung tightly to Suzaku. The boy collapsed, turning to the side to keep from falling on Lelouch completely. The violet eyed boy turned with Suzaku, arms still wrapped around him.

"Thank you, Suzaku," Lelouch murmured. Suzaku nodded and buried his face in Lelouch's hair.

"I love you, Lelouch." A true smile curled Lelouch's lips. He didn't think about how they were enemies, though Suzaku didn't know. He didn't think about how he was Zero. He didn't think about how this could never work. He only thought one thing.

"I love you, Suzaku."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeeeeahhh, that's it. I'm pretty sure it sucks, but whatever. The first lemon I've actually posted .:gasp:. Hope you don't hate it.

Oh, I just realized. This could cover my other lj challange too. I'll ask her.

**Reviews** are awesome. I hope you might like it enough to let me know.


End file.
